The Beginning of a New Era
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: It's Al Potter's first year and he meets a young boy who goes by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. Watch as the two start to become friends, best friends and maybe something even more. There will most definitely be a little Victoire/Teddy thrown in as well. Please R&R, rated T for future chapters.
1. Friends

**Chapter 1: Friends**

* * *

"Don't be sad, Vic. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon," whispered Teddy, as he leant in to kiss his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley. Victoire gave a small, sad smile back, and wrapped her arms around Ted's neck. They had only been together for two months and hadn't told anybody in their family.

Yet.

"I know, but a whole term seems so far away," said Vic, leaning her forehead against her boyfriend's neck.

Teddy's grip tightened around her, "listen, if I get a weekend off work and you have a Hogsmeade trip on a Saturday, I'll promise to meet up with you."

Vic's face brightened at his words. "Really? You'd do that? You'd come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Teddy laughed. "Of course love, anything for you."

Victoire and Teddy smiled at each other, and leaned in for one last kiss before Victoire boarded the Hogwarts Express. Teddy kept his hold on her waist, not wanting to let her go. It was just two months... two months and then they'd be together again. Like they used to be.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing back there?"

Teddy and Victoire broke apart almost instantly, both groaning at the sound of James Sirius Potter's voice. Their insufferable cousin who liked to poke his nose into anyone and everyone's business, even if that meant getting in trouble.

"What do you want James?" Ted asked his little god-brother, clearly annoyed at his interruption.

James grinned. "Nothing! See ya!" and off he went.

"I swear, I'm going to murder him one day..." growled Victoire, gripping Teddy's shirt on his back and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Teddy laughed and stroked her soft, silky blonde hair. "I don't think Aunt Ginny would be too pleased about that," he said.

"Well, at least I'll be able to give him a detention, especially considering I'm a Prefect this year," she said smugly. But then she remembered about that talk her mother had with her, the one that she said not to use her power as a Weasley or anything else for that matter to get what she wanted.

The train's whistle sounded and Teddy glanced up at the clock.

"Oh geez Vic, you need to get on the train! Promise you'll write to me as soon as you get to Hogwarts, okay? Let me know what house Al and Rosie get into, okay?" Ted asked Vic quickly, as students began to pile onto the train, the sounds of slamming compartment doors could be heard throughout the whole platform.

"Of course!" yelled Victoire as Teddy pushed her onto the train and closing the door behind her. He leaned forward for one last quick kiss and said, "And remember Vic I-" but the train had begun to move, and was gathering a lot of speed as it rounded a sharp bend.

"You what?" Victoire shouted.

She could see Teddy's mouth form some words, but she couldn't hear what he was trying to tell her.

Victoire sighed, and walked off to find her friends, the same question playing over and over in her mind: _What was he trying to tell me?_

* * *

"Hi!" Al Potter greeted his cousin, Rose. She was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes and had a copy of Hogwarts: A Revised History clutched safely in her arms. Rose grinned at Al.

"Hi. Are you excited to be starting Hogwarts today?" Rose asked her cousin. She wasn't sure whether Al nodded or shook his head. It looked like a bit of both.

"Nervous?" she asked softly. Luckily James wasn't around, because then he would probably take the poor mickey out on Al and tease him like he'd been doing all summer long. It was even luckier that _Fred Weasley _wasn't with them either.

Al nodded this time around. His hands were sweaty and his skin was pale. Not that it normally wasn't. "Y-yeah... I just hope I don't end up in Slytherin, otherwise I might not hear the end of it from James."

Rose nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry about James, Al. You're your own , you're here to go to Hogwarts, the least you could do is be a bit more excited."

Al shrugged. "I don't know about that Rosie..."

"What? You don't think you're excited to go to Hogwarts? Haven't you been waiting for this moment your whole life? It's the only place where you can escape being the target of Fred and James' pranks," said Rosie, making a rather good point.

Al had originally been the main target for James and Fred's notorious pranks ever since he was old enough to walk. They would put rubber snakes in his bed, turn his stuffed bears into spiders and dye his hair green. That was only on a good day.

"Al?" Rose called, waving a hand in front of her cousin's face.

"What?" Al snapped.

Rose got a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled half-heartedly.

Rose nodded her head, "it's all right. I was just trying to get you to look over there." She pointed somewhere in the distance. Al followed her finger and saw she was pointing at Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius. They had met a couple of times before when they were little, when their fathers both worked for the Ministry and they couldn't go to school.

"Isn't that Scorpius Malfoy?" Al asked Rosie.

Rose nodded. "What do you think he's like?" she whispered.

Al shrugged. "Dunno. Should we go over and say hello? He looks lonely," he commented, staring at Scorpius, who was standing by himself with his luggage beside him.

"Sure. Mom always encourages me to make new friends," said Rose, as she and Al started to walk over to Scorpius.

"Hi," Al said, when they finally reached Scorpius. "I'm Albus Potter, my friends call me Al, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

Scorpius just stared at them for what felt like ages.

After five minutes, he finally spoke. "You don't seem that bad," he said, peering closely at Al and Rose.

Al and Rose stared at each other, both with perplexed looks on their faces. "I'm sorry?" Rose asked.

"My grandfather told me to stay away from you, before I came here," Scorpius explained. His grandfather, Lucius Malfoy?

"Oh, is your grandfather that low-life scum Lucius Malfoy?" Rose asked darkly.

"Rose!" Al hissed, and nudged his younger cousin in the ribs. She sounded just like uncle Ron when she spoke about the Malfoy family. But Rose had her short temper, and she stalked away with her chin in the air, leaving Al and Scorpius alone.

"Uh, sorry about my cousin, she can be a little... off hand sometimes," said Al, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Scorpius shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said a little down-hearted. "I could understand if she doesn't want to be my friend. Not many people do."

Albus felt his eyes grow wide at Scorpius' words. "Have you never had a real friend before?" he asked. Since Al had grown up being apart of the Weasley clan, he was used to having friends around him wherever he went.

Scorpius shook his head. "Nope," he cast his gaze downwards, not wanting to meet Al's eyes.

"What if I told you we were friends?" Al said.

Scorpius looked up, his eyes wide. "Really? Friends?" he said.

Al nodded. "Friends," and they shook on it.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the ending? Was it a bit weird? There will be some Al/Scorpius in future chapters. Victoire and Teddy were originally going to be the main pairing for this story, but considering I've read so many Scorpius/Al stories on here I decided to throw a little of my own in and see how it goes. Rose won't be in much of this story just so you know. Anyway, please leave a review and follow this story if you want more! Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	2. Boats

_It's Al Potter's first year and he meets a young boy who goes by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. Watch as the two start to become friends, best friends and maybe something even more. There will most definitely be a little Victoire/Teddy thrown in as well._

* * *

_The End of an Era_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boats**

The evening went by in a blur to Victoire. She couldn't focus on the first year's Sorting, didn't talk much to her friends, and she didn't even remember where she was supposed to go for her patrol duties.

_What was he trying to tell me? _That same question still haunted Victoire as she, her friends and Molly Weasley (her cousin) walked to lunch together on Monday afternoon. She was starving.

"... So then I was like, if you're not going to go out with me on Saturday night, then it's over, and then he got all mad," Ashleigh Burleigh was saying to Molly and Victoire. "Victoire, _are you even listening_?" Ashleigh suddenly stopped talking.

Victoire looked up, "Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Ashleigh glared a little at Victoire, and then tossed her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder and continued talking to Molly, ignoring her friend quite completely. Victoire could care less though. "But then he was like, Ash, I just wanted a night out with the guys for a change, and then I was like, well you should have asked me in the first place, you know what I mean?"

Molly nodded her head eagerly. She'd do anything to keep Ashleigh from getting mad at her. Ashleigh was basically the leader of their small group. She was your typical high school queen b, but that didn't stop Ashleigh from anything. She had silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes with golden brown skin. Her mother was a part Veela just like Victoire's was so she got her own way in everything.

That was why she must be a Gryffindor, Victoire added silently.

"Victoire, tonight we're meeting a couple of guys in the library who said they'd go out with the three of us, you are going to come, right?" Ashleigh demanded, once they had reached the Great Hall and took their respected seats at the Gryffindor table.

Victoire stopped dead in her tracks. A guy? But she already had a boyfriend! She couldn't tell them... could she? No, it was probably best to keep it a secret from her friends, especially considering Molly was her cousin and she'd probably run off and tell _everyone _in their family like she normally would if she heard something like this.

"Uh..." Victoire mumbled. There was no way she could deny Ashleigh, she was her best friend! Well, it seemed as though there was only one thing to do. "Sure. I'll come."

Ashleigh's face lit up. "Great! Meet us in the common room at ten o'clock. Make sure you're wearing something cute."

"I'll help her pick something out!" Molly offered.

Ashleigh shrugged, "Sure. Whatever. But I have to look amazing because Ryan is going to be there."

Victoire and Molly stared at her in amazement. "_Ryan_? _Ryan Matthews?_"

Ashleigh, with a smug look on her face, nodded. "Yep. _The _Ryan Matthews."

"How-how did you manage that?" Victoire couldn't stop herself from asking. Ryan Matthews was the hottest guy at Hogwarts, and all the girls loved him. He was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team _and _Head Boy.

"But he's in his seventh year, isn't he? He wouldn't want to go out with _us_?" Molly asked, flabbergasted.

Ashleigh still had a smug look on her face. "Oh trust me, I know how to persuade people. Right, Vicky?"

Victoire nodded. "Yep."

"Now all we need to worry about is what we're going to wear..." Ashleigh pondered. Victoire just ate her lunch quietly.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way please don' be shy!" A loud, booming voice echoed around the tiny platform. Albus and Scorpius followed the rest of the first years towards a giant man with his hands the size of dinner plates.

"Right, is this the lot then?" he looked around at each and every first year.

The first years were too frightened to say anything than to respond to Hagrid.

Albus grinned to himself, proud for knowing who Hagrid was. He was his dad's friend and Hagrid was also in many of the bedtime stories their parents used to tell him, James and his little sister Lily when they were younger.

Although Al still thought Lily asked for bedtime stories occasionally, even though she was already nine years old.

"Okay, everybody here? Now let's go!" Hagrid commanded the quivering first years. Al hadn't seen his cousin Rosie for God knows how long. Maybe since their meeting on the platform.

Al shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of his cousin. He glanced over at his new friend Scorpius, who looked as pale as ever.

"Hey," said Al, getting Scorp's attention. "It's going to be fine. Just stick with me okay?"

Scorpius nodded. Al couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had no siblings, his family was horrible (at least that's what Scorpius told him on the train) _and _he had no friends, well, besides from Al now.

The first years arrived in a small river bank where twenty or so small boats were waiting for them. "All right, no more than four to a boat!" said Hagrid, taking up a whole boat for himself.

Albus and Scorpius climbed into a boat with another two boys. Al saw Rose get into a boat with three other girls, but Al could care less about his cousin and the way she had acted. She really should have stayed and talked to Scorpius more rather than leave.

Oh well, Albus thought as he introduced himself to the two other boys. "Albus Potter, my friends call me Al," he greeted.

The boy who had brown hair and blue eyes looked surprised. "You're Al Potter? The son of Harry Potter?"

Al nodded. "Yep. That's me." He normally wouldn't tell people who his father was, because then they would start asking him all sorts of questions Al had answered more than a hundred times about their past.

The boy with brown hair introduced himself as Aiden Jordan. The other boy, who had blonde hair and green eyes quite similar to Al's, but in a darker shade, his name was Frank Longbottom.

"Who's this?" Aiden asked, nodding his head towards Scorpius. Al saw Scorpius open his mouth, but no words seemed to come out.

"Oh, that's Scorpius Malfoy," said Al, before Scorpius could say anything.

"A Malfoy? Really?" Frank asked, wrinkling his nose. "My father told me about the Malfoys already."

"He isn't like them, really!" Al tried to reassure Frank, but it was no use.

"Just relax," Al muttered to Scorpius as the boats finally reached shore. "You'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Your feedback would be appreciated! Follow and favourite if you want me to update!**


End file.
